Gangnam style!
by vongolas
Summary: Why oh why must you like kpop? All you really do by now is just pretty much drive Tsuna and Gokudera to the brink of of insanity. Just when will you stop with your unintentional torture?
1. Chapter 1

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

You were currently gone in Italy doing a mission upon the ninths orders, even though you were the guardian of the young decimo. So for the past few weeks it hasn't been very chaotic, seeing as you played a pretty good part in the chaos that poor Tsuna had to deal with. Sure you were pretty much the closest to sane in the whole group. But then there were times when you end up tired sometime during the day. That's when you just won't stop saying the weirdest of all things. Not to mention you were dating Gokudera. Odd seeing as you're still alive for all the teasing you do.

_Keurae neo hey_

Throughout the whole day the boys kept on hearing some kind of foreign song. The song sounded an awful lot like the music you'd listen to, but, that wasn't really possible. You should be in Italy probably beating the crap out of some random person. Even if you **were** to be back here, you would've told them or have shown up by now. Gokudera merely disregarded it, thinking it was just his imagination. Telling himself it was because he always heard you play your music. (_And not because you were gone for a month and misses you_) Yet Tsuna knew something was definitely up..

_keurae baro neo hey_

It was the same tune again, obviously the same song too. Gokudera and Tsuna were both on alert, while Yamamoto was.. being Yamamoto. The two boys also felt the presence of somebody watching them, hell, following them too. Gokudera was about to speak up as well, about to say that whoever was following them needed to show themselves before he blew them up to smithereens. Tsuna was inching towards his pills to enter into his Hyper Dying Will mode. And again. Yamamoto was bing Yamamoto.

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

W-what? That same damn song again! It was getting closer and closer. Actually, if they had to think about it, the song was pretty catchy.. Well, to Tsuna anyways. Gokudera just 'tsked' as they continued heading towards Tsuna's house from school. Yeah, Tsuna was definitley losing it if he was now thinking that the song was catchy instead of being on high alert. Reborn would so kick him in the head right now if he knew that. Just thinking about that made the young boy shudder in fear. That was definitley the last thing he had wanted.

_Oppan gang-namseutayil!_

__What the-?!

_**"EYYYYY, SEXAY LADAY~!"**_

__And there you were in all your glory. Stradling Gokudera and singing like an idiot. Tsuna face fell and Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera rolled his eyes. Of course you'd do that. Seriously surprising them all while you jumped towards Gokudera singing crazy, making two of them on edge the whole day. Yup. Totally you. So you made Gokudera question why he loved you sometimes. Cause by now you were pretty much shouting by now instead of singing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom_

You've been busy for the past few weeks, working on this new dance of yours. You forbade _anybody_ from seeing it, telling them it was a surprise. Gokudera simply couldn't care less and Tsuna just really hoped it wasn't one of those dances of yours where he ends up with a broken nose. (You weren't bad. You just like to exaggerate.) You told them that you'd be done with the dance very soon, excitement dancing in your eyes, thrilled to show them your hard work. Yes. You were sure they'd love it!

_Baby baby, Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_

What the _hell_ were you doing?! Tsuna just blanched, Gokudera rolled his eyes, and Yamamoto looks at you quizzically. There you were on your front lawn doing some odd move. If _that_ was apart of the dance, they were in for hell. The three boys just decided to slowly back away and head back to Tsuna's house. Deciding that now probably wasn't such a great time to stop by and visit your place. They'll just come back another time .. They'll be back when you seem a little more ... Stable ..

_You know what i'm saying?!_

Holy. _Shit_. Now it was their turn to ask you what the hell you were wearing! You were wearing what it appeared to be a light pink body suit with random sparkles and cat stickers everywhere. What kind of dance was this? Did you really need to look so .. so .. Ridiculous?! Gokudera was currently wondering why the hell he's still with you at this point. Cause you were just too much at this point. First the odd dance move, now _this_. You then turned and blinked at the gaping boys.

"What? Too much?"

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

You finally told the guys that they could finally get to watch your oh soo amazing dance you have prepared for them. Yamamoto was excited to go and finally see your hard work done. While Tsuna and Gokudera.. Not so much. It was more like they were dreading it more than anything really. Who knows how it'll turn out. For all they knew, it could be some kind of freak show! Either way, after the boys were currently walking towards your place. Tsuna and Gokudera walking at bit slower than usual so they could probably stall their arrival time to your place.

_Ehhh, Sexy lady!_

>The two boys could only gawk while you preformed, while Yamamoto was laughing in amusement. It was that same damn song from before! The song where you made them all paranoid and everything. Tsuna face faulted. Why wasn't he surprised? You may be normal at times, but when you're weird.. You're _really_ weird. Couldn't he just about _ever_ get a break from weirdos for once in his life?! Gokudera wasn't having any of this either. He simply face palms at your stupidity. Really. Why him of all people? Not paying attention to the two boys on the floor of your living room you continued dancing, and it looked as the you were working a lasso ...

* * *

**AN: Yeah you guys really liked the last one.. Plus, I had like ten people pm me for at least another chapter. I'm officially done with this fix now, it was fun though! So reviews would be nice ^^**

Also if you guys have a tumblr just follow me at gokuderah dot tumblr dot com 


End file.
